


Mickey kinda messy

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Happy Ending, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Insecure Mickey, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 07:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: Ian gets annoyed with Mickey bad habitts





	

Ian really loves Mickey. He really did but some things about his boyfriend get to him.

 

One, is Mickey leaving his shoes in the middle of the fucking floor, that’s going to kill him. 

 

Ian loves his boyfriend but Mickey is always leaving his dirty cigs in the ashtray until it’s full and overflowing and he never dumps them. It’s a gross and annoying habit of his. It’s a small one but still annoying and those shoes, _Jesus_. 

 

Ian loves Mickey but sometimes he’s just a pig when it comes to cleaning the bathroom or the living room or anything in the house. He gets mad and knows that sometimes that makes him act like Jerk. Sometimes he feels bad knowing Mickey never understands what the big deal is even when it comes to his kid. He came from a Home where no one taught them how to clean or cook. It was every man for himself. Ian knows this but he wishes sometimes Mickey could pick up his God demn shoes.

 

Sometimes though, sometimes, Mickey will do something sweet without Ian having to ask. 

 

The other day they want out to eat in some fancy place. Mickey paid, Mickey held his hand in public and bought Him flowers. Fucking _flowers_. Mickey bought him flowers out of the blue. Ian knows Mickey didn’t have much growing up. He never celebrated Christmas or Birthdays. He never got new things, his shoes had holes in them whenever Ian would pick them up. Ian smiled sadly knowing Mickey never gets anything . Whatever he has, he bought it himself.

 

So yes, his boyfriend isn’t big on tidiness, he doesn’t pick up after himself. But even though his annoying habits make Ian angry, he still loves Mickey. And he will continue to love Mickey. Because his boyfriend loves him too. And is generous and sweet, and always puts Ian first. So Ian will empty his ashtray and will clean their house and will take care of Mickey because that’s what he's there for.

 

Ian smiles at his boyfriend whose lying in his arms where they're seated on the couch. He smiles even wider when Mickey kisses him and whispers, “I love you Ian.” 

 

Ian smiles back and replies without even having to think about it. “I love you too.”


End file.
